indiefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Mark Lanegan
Mark Lanegan (Ellensburg (Washington), 25 november 1964) is een Amerikaanse zanger. Hij begon zijn carrière als voorman van The Screaming Trees. Lanegan hield zich bezig met solowerk en met samenwerkingen met andere artiesten. De eerste samenwerking uit 1990, The Winding Sheet, was een semi-akoestisch (Tom Waits-achtig) album samen met Nirvana's Kurt Cobain en Krist Novoselic, Jack Endino en Screaming Trees drummer Mark Pickerel. Oorspronkelijk was het de bedoeling om voor dit album bluescovers op te nemen samen met Nirvana's Kurt Cobain. Lanegan wordt wegens zijn unieke, diepe, doorrookte stem een veelgevraagd gastzanger, onder andere op verschillende platen van Queens of the Stone Age (waarmee hij in 2002 ook op tournee gaat, met naast hem Dave Grohl op drums). Lanegan werkt vaak samen met grote namen uit de grunge en stonerrock. Waar hij op zijn eerdere platen werd bijgestaan door onder andere leden van Pearl Jam en Alice In Chains, komt hij op zijn vijfde volwaardige soloalbum Bubblegum opnieuw met een uitzonderlijke gastenlijst: PJ Harvey, Aldo Struyf (toetsenist van Millionaire), Chris Goss, QOTSA-maatjes Josh Homme en Nick Oliveri, Guns 'n' Roses- en Velvet Revolver-leden Duff McKagan en Izzy Stradlin. Lanegan maakt in 2006 samen met Isobel Campbell, ex-lid van het Schotse Belle & Sebastian, het album Ballad of the Broken Seas. Hij neemt daarop het grootste deel van de zang voor zijn rekening en schrijft ook één nummer voor de plaat. Hij werkt samen met Greg Dulli (ex-zanger van de Afghan Whigs) op de EP Stitch in Time van the Twilight Singers en in die combinatie traden ze november 2006 ook in Nederland op. Een volledig album verscheen in 2008 onder de naam The Gutter Twins. In 2007 leent hij zijn stem voor het album "It's Not How Far You Fall, It's the Way You Land" van The Soulsavers, waarop hij ook co-auteur is van vijf nummers. Discografie ;The Screaming Trees *''Clairvoyance'' (1986) *''Even If and Especially When'' (1987) *''Other Worlds'' (1988, EP) *''Invisible Lantern'' (1988) *''Buzz Factory'' (1989) *''Change Has Come'' (1990, EP) *''Anthology: SST Years 1985-1989'' (1990, compilatie) *''Uncle Anesthesia'' (1991) *''Sweet Oblivion'' (1992) *''Dust'' (1996) *''Nearly Lost You'' (2001, compilatie) *''Ocean of Confusion: Songs of Screaming Trees 1989-1996'' (2004, compilatie) ;Mark Lanegan * 1990 The Winding Sheet, 22 mei 1992, Sub Pop * 1994 Whiskey For The Holy Ghost, 18 januari 1994, Sub Pop * 1998 Scraps At Midnight, 21 juli 1998, Sub Pop * 1999 I'll Take Care Of You, 21 september 1999, Sub Pop * 2001 Field Songs, 8 mei 2001, Sub Pop ;Mark Lanegan Band * 2003 Here Comes That Weird Chill EP , 9 december 2003, Beggars UK * 2004 Bubblegum, 10 augustus 2004, Beggars UK ;Isobel Campbell & Mark Lanegan * 2005 Ramblin Man EP * 2006 Ballad of the Broken Seas * 2008 Sunday At Devil Dirt * 2010 Hawk ;The Twilight Singers * 2003 Blackberry Belle * 2004 She loves you * 2006 Stitch in Time EP ;The Soulsavers * 2007 It's Not How Far You Fall, It's the Way You Land * 2009 Broken The Gutter Twins * 2008 Saturnalia Categorie:Amerikaans gitarist Categorie:Amerikaans zanger